


Movie night

by Avathyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angie is on the pill and Fareeha's pills lower her sperm count, Biting, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gendered slurs are used at one point as dirty talk, Happy Sex, Hickeys, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Angela finally gets some time off to spend with her girlfriend and she goes and picks the cheesiest movie possible.AKA Fareeha is a dork and Angela is a bad influence.





	Movie night

At some point, it had gotten later than Angela thought. Time always flew by when she was lucky enough to spend free time with Fareeha. The two did not work today or tomorrow and planned to get as much out of tonight as possible.

It was Fareeha’s turn to pick the movie and of course, she had chosen something cheesy and action packed. Angela had seen it before. Not her cup of tea but seeing Fareeha enjoy it was a much better show.

The two had been dating for a few months. Even with the occasional argument, they were more than happy. Perhaps it was a poor idea to date someone from work, but Angela could not help herself.

“Doctor. You are missing the movie,” Fareeha said. Had she been staring?

“I am watching. Don’t you worry, Liebling.” She replied.

She rests her head in the crux of Fareeha’s neck. She smelled strongly of cologne. A scent reminiscent of a heavily wooded area. Angela loved it and she knew that. A soft smile crossed her face as she held her lover close.

A scene played in the movie where the chiseled rough main character was bedding some love interest. A poor girl with no character ascribed to her by the writer’s other than being eye candy. Angela’s eyes rolled, almost audibly.

“This is unnecessary. They have hardly any chemistry.”

“Mhmm.”

An idea crossed Angela’s mind. She could still have some fun, even if the movie was not engaging. Her head tilted as her chin rested on her lover’s shoulder. She whispered into her ear, her breath warm.

“Would you like a chemistry lesson?”

Fareeha’s back went rigid. A small change but noticeable if you knew where to look, and Mercy knew exactly what she was looking for. However, Fareeha did not reply.

She certainly replied when Angela’s hand found her thigh. Angela had rested her hand directly below Fareeha’s shorts, promoting direct contact and a gasp from her. Fareeha always made the cutest sounds. Like she was trying to hide how she felt.

“Would you like me to be a caring teacher or a strict teacher.”

The silence was palpable as Angela continued to grasp her thick muscular thigh. If it weren’t for the movie playing in the background, Angela would have thought an hour passed before she finally spoke.

“Strict.”

That was all she needed.

Angela’s grip tightened. The two had been sitting close on the couch but Angela had moved even closer. She could practically feel the heat coming from her lover. But Fareeha’s eyes were locked ahead. Desperate to pretend she was still watching the movie. She always liked to be at least a little disobedient.

“Safe word is Bahama’s as usual dear,” Angela said, punctuating with a single soft kiss on her cheek.

Like a light switch, after her kiss, Angela changed. Her voice dropped to a sultrier tone as she whispered. “Let’s play a game. If you’re quiet I will reward you. I would not want to miss the movie now, would I?”

Fareeha nodded, her lips sealed like a lock.

Angela planted her lips on Fareeha’s neck, sucking and biting at the flesh. She could taste the salt of the sweat on her skin. The taste only drove her motions to become more desperate and hungry. She knew she was leaving marks, and she knew Fareeha was already enjoying herself. She could see her breath growing deeper and could hear the quiet mutterings.

The movie blared on in the background. Angela’s fingers, which were on Fareeha’s thigh, began to slide up underneath her shirt. The pads began to ghost over her abs. Lightly caressing the skin which was hidden from her only by Fareeha’s pale blue tank top.

Angela had always loved how toned she was. Though sometimes it made her doubt herself. She had never been the fittest, she preferred to use the term “curvy.” Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she returned to her attention to the woman presenting herself so openly.

“Doctor…” Fareeha moaned. Her hand immediately slapped over her mouth.

“I gave you instructions, Liebling,” Angela replied, punctuating her sentence by digging her nails into Fareeha. “I will give you one more chance, do not make me regret this.”

Angela watched Fareeha sigh, her arched back noticeably relaxing. Fareeha nodded, clearly having gotten the message.

And with that, Angela’s hands lowered once again. This time instead of passing over the shorts, she decided to pause, hovering her hand over the noticeable bulge. Fareeha had never been good at hiding her excitement. Not even on the day they met. It’s part of what made Angela so interested. Countless hours at Overwatch’s clinic were spent fantasizing.

She caressed the bulge softly, tracing its length through the thin fabric. “Mein Liebling, do you crave me so? Does my touch incite desire?”

“You’re sure inciting something, Doctor.”

With that, Angela released her. However, the respite was only temporary as Angela’s hand slipped past Fareeha’s waistband. She was not wearing underwear.

Delicate fingers encircled Fareeha’s shaft. Every motion was gentle and slow. Every motion elicited another gasp and another soft sound.

Angela lifts her lips from Fareeha’s neck and up to her ears. Her voice is as quiet as a mouse as she whispers, “I want to taste you, Liebling. Would you like that?”

The sight of this muscular woman, squirming from her touch has a heat spreading through Angela’s body. A moment of silence followed by several more.

“Am I allowed to speak again?”

Angela’s grip tightened and judging by the reaction she got, Fareeha understood. Her back had arched off of the couch and she took in a sharp inhale.

“I had asked you a question. Your sarcasm is unappreciated.”

“D-Doctor, I would love it.”

Angela can’t help but smile. The warmth on her face conflicting with her iron grip. But slowly, she released her. “That is what I like to hear. Now for the real lesson.”

With one slow movement, Angela tucked a stray bunch of hair behind her ear. Her eyes hungrily scanned Fareeha one more time. She had sunk into the couch and was gripping the armrest with white knuckles.

In a smooth movement, Angela pivoted on the couch. She lay on her stomach, her elbows propping her up and her legs resting on the sofa’s arm. With a teasing grin, she curled her finger into Fareeha’s waistband. When she relaxed her finger, the elastic snapped back. Fareeha must have taken the hint because she raised her hips and shimmied the shorts down around her ankles.

Fareeha’s erection slapped into her stomach. Angela’s eyes were locked on the exposed flesh. She could never understand how Fareeha hid that. She nearly fainted when she first saw the size of it. That was awkward.

Realizing that she had begun to stare, Angela took it upon herself to begin. She knew that Fareeha could be self-conscious and gave an approving mewl. A lovely sound came from Fareeha as Angela ran her tongue up the length of her erection. It was such a slow movement and Angela enjoyed every second of it. Judging by the way Fareeha’s hips moved, so did she.

“Doctor, May I touch you?” Fareeha said in a shaky tone.

“Yes, Liebling. But I set the pace.”

The doctor spoke directly above the source of her heat. Even still, her breath was warmer. Every breath inspired a pulse in the erection before her. She planted one more kiss on Fareeha’s thigh before moving her attention back to the tip.

In the background, a sound of an explosion and a one liner could be heard. However, neither of them were listening.

The Doctor’s lips wrapped around the tip. The audible gasp from above her was as good a sign as any to proceed. Her tongue swirled about the sensitive flesh with a hunger. The hint of a salty taste graced her taste buds. Fingers entwined in her hair, but there was no force to the hand. Fareeha knew better. Instead, Fareeha idly scratched at the Doctor’s scalp.

Teasing was all well and good but Angela was impatient as well. As her head bobbed, another gasp sounded out. She tilted her head up to peer at the woman she currently felt poking her cheek. Fareeha’s cheeks were cherry red and her eyes were wrenched shut. Mercy hummed lightly and Fareeha’s eyes opened.

Angela’s attempt at a smile was warm and Fareeha returned a smile. Fareeha offered a small nod. Mercy hummed once more, the vibrations sending through the sensitive flesh and straight to her core.

She had an idea. In a moment of apparent cruelty, Angela pulled herself away and lifted from the couch. Before her lover could even miss her, she was back. She moved to the floor between her lover’s legs. The carpet was rough against her knees.

When she took the shaft back into her mouth she felt the familiar pressure atop her head again. Angela began to slide further down, taking in more and more. Her tongue swirled around and she felt more of the salty fluid dripping onto her tongue. She began to work up a pace, gradually lowering as she continued.

The pressure from Fareeha’s hand grew, making Angela wonder if she even knew she was doing it. But still, she took the advice. She flattened her tongue and dropped forward in one smooth motion, right until her nose met flesh. It had taken her some time to ever get this far. The moans coming from Fareeha were enough motivation.

She pushed away as smoothly as she dropped. As she pulled her lips from the erection, a thin trail of saliva connected the two.

“Fuck, Angie. May I come?” Fareeha blurted out. Her head was lounging back on the sofa. Her teeth were bared, biting her own lip.

“I’m afraid not, Liebling. I am not finished with you yet.”

With one last kiss to the tip, Angela stood up. Fareeha squirmed about in the seat in front of her, likely craving the contact once more. Angela waited until she saw Fareeha looking once more before she began to sway her hips. She was going to put on a show.

Hooking her fingers under the hem of her shirt, Angela began her teasing dance. The shirt was slid over her head and carelessly tossed aside. The skirt was soon to follow. Angela’s audience was staring at her. Were it anyone else she may have felt nervous. Especially considering how damp her panties were.

The doctor straddled her lover, one leg planted on either side of her thighs. She could feel the warmth and heat through that thin fabric barrier. The only thing separating them anymore. She wanted Fareeha. Needed her. Her breath was growing heavy. She began to grind her heat against the shaft. She felt two firm hands gripping her thigh roughly.

Angela leaned down, her lips hovering millimeters from Fareeha’s ear. “You’ve been a very good girl, Liebling. Take your prize.” Her words were followed by teeth, pressing into the shell of her ear. Her heart thudded in her chest.

“It’s even gift-wrapped for me,” Fareeha growled.

Angela felt the hands on her thigh grip her more tightly. Before she even knew what was happening, she felt herself be tossed to the side. Her back hit the arm of the couch with a thud. Still stunned from the shock, she didn’t have time to react and Fareeha was on top of her. Firm arms held the woman above her. Firm muscular arms that Angela could not help but stare at.

“I love you, Angie. Don’t forget the safe word, babe.”

Angela glanced into her partner’s eyes. Beautiful and such a deep, striking brown. Warmth washed over her entire body.

“I love you too, Fareeha.”

Fareeha smiled and Angela melted into the sofa. Then, like flipping a switch, her expression changed. Her brow furrowed as she got back into character. Her teeth were bared. She grabbed ahold of Angela’s arms and pinned them above her head. Angela felt her teeth drag against her throat.

Angela stifled a moan as a hand explored her body, groping and feeling every inch of her. She presented her throat Fareeha. Her body burned, ached for her.

“Liebling, please.” Angela moaned, her voice no more than a whisper.

She could feel the marks that Fareeha was leaving. Purple blotches and bite marks covering her neck. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer in her chest and Fareeha knew it. The hand holding her wrists released its grip.

“On your stomach, now. I’ll give you everything you need.”

The commanding voice drove straight through Angela. She did as commanded, moving carefully to spin around in place. Rough hands found her hips, tugging her forcefully upwards. There she remained, on her knees with her elbows on the arm rest. She couldn’t feel Fareeha’s breath against her neck anymore, but she hadn’t left.

Fareeha was right behind her. She had begun rubbing her erection against the absolutely drenched cloth covering Angela’s entrance.

“So wet. Has the doctor been enjoying herself? Tell me how you want it.”

“Hard, please.”

The tip pressed against her entrance, stopped only by her panties.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Angela gripped the sofa with white knuckles. Her hips tried to move back, but they were held in place by Fareeha.

“I want you to fuck me hard, Liebling. Take what is yours.”

“If that’s the Doctor’s orders.”

The pressure left her heat but only for a moment. Instead, a hand moved from her hip. She felt Fareeha push the fabric to the side hastily and knew what she intended in that moment.

Not even bothering to remove her panties fully, Fareeha began to slide forward. With how wet they both were, she slid in with minimal force. Sparks shot through Angela’s entire body at the sensation. Slowly, moment by moment, Fareeha slid forward. Angela felt herself stretching to accommodate.

“Ah, fuck,” Angela moaned.

“I’m working on it.”

Right as Angela began to wonder if she could take any more, she felt Fareeha’s hips meet her own. Fareeha had buried herself so completely.

“You took me so easily. Such a pretty little slut,” Fareeha said. “Do you like it, slut?”

Heat spilled through Angela’s body. Only one person was allowed to talk to her like that. “Yes. I love it!”

Her arms were shaking, her elbows sore against the couch. Fareeha had not moved an inch since she had sheathed. A hand pressed firmly against the square of Angela’s back. Understanding what was wanted of her, she dropped. Her face was against the arm of the sofa, the fabric pressing into her cheek.

“So obedient. Good girl.”

The length began to slip, slowly leaving her. But right as she began to feel the emptiness filling her, Fareeha firmly pressed forward. Stars clouded Angela’s vision as she let out a moan. Fareeha’s hips slapped into hers before pulling back again.

Fareeha made slow, deep thrusts. Her palm was still pressed into Angela’s back. The sounds of groans and moans filled the apartment, drowning out the movie.

Slipping her hand down, Angela began to roughly play with her clit. She was so close. So close….

Then, her muscles began to contract. Her heart rate soared as she clenched around her lover. She rode out her orgasm. A powerful one that made up for all of their time apart. It took her a few seconds to hear the voice groaning in her ear.

“Good girl. So good.”

The thrusts had grown erratic and hasty. Angela knew that she was close.

“Please, fill me. Please!”

Fareeha was not one to ignore a lady’s request, nor did she really have a say at this point. Angela hit a second peak as she felt that final thrust. Warmth began to fill her as her muscles milked the cock buried in her.

And with that, she felt her lover slump forward. Fareeha was spent. Slowly, she slid from Angela’s warmth. Angela whined as she felt her lover’s seed begin to spill from her and tried to close her legs.

“Hey, Angie?”

Still stunned, Angela eventually replied. “Yes, Liebling?”

“The movie is over.”

“Mhmm…”

The credits were in fact rolling. Angela sat up, her fingers lightly dipping down to cover her dripping entrance. She didn’t want to lose any more of her lover's seed.

The warm glow of the TV washed over the two of them. The only sounds in the apartment now came from the screen. Even after the credits, they just sat in each other’s arms covered in sweat and hickeys.

“I love you, Angie. Always and completely.”

“I love you too, Fareeha. We should have movie nights more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> If you liked what you read you can shoot me a message on my tumblr http://avathyst.tumblr.com 
> 
> Always taking requests, but be mindful I am slow as all hell.


End file.
